Together
by lildevchick
Summary: A songfic done to the song "If We Hold on Together" by Diana Ross. Takes place after the episode The Prodigal Son and covers the first night the boys spend in their new home, together.


**Author's Note:** I own nothing. This scene takes place shortly after the episode, _The Prodigal Son_ and the song used in this fic is called "If We Hold On Together" by Diana Ross and is used in the film _The Land Before Time_. Those familiar with the movie should hopefully know what scene I drew my inspiration for this fic from. ^_^

* * *

***Together***

_Don't lose your way_  
_With each passing day_  
_You've come so far_  
_Don't throw it away_

_Live believing_  
_Dreams are for weaving_  
_Wonders are waiting to start_  
_Live your story_  
_Faith, hope & glory_  
_Hold to the truth in your heart_

It had only been a couple days since Leo had returned to find the lair destroyed and his family missing. He had thought all was lost, until he calmed himself and mentally worked his way through the scenarios, eventually finding his way back to his brothers and father. He would never admit to them how horribly afraid he had been, how lost he'd felt when he'd thought them gone forever.

_If we hold on together_  
_I know our dreams will never die_  
_Dreams see us through to forever_  
_Where clouds roll by_  
_For you and I_

But they weren't gone; they were here now, with him, just as it was meant to be. The abandoned facility that they would now call home was dark and foreign, cold steel mixed with the familiarity of bricks and mortar, but they would soon make it theirs and bring warmth to this new place. Splinter had found a new alcove to be his room and had retreated there for the night, leaving his four sons to find their own places in the soothing dark.

Each had branched off, finding his own little nook in which to bed, separated from the others, but still within their line of sight. Leo had the best vantage point to watch over his sleeping siblings. He watched each one in turn, surveying as their chests rose and fell in their sleep as they drew in even breaths. Donnie tossed and turned, muttering intelligently as he dozed, new theories and inventions dancing through his head. Raph grunted and growled softly, arms reaching out to swipe at enemies that weren't really there before settling into a more restful sleep while Mikey snored lightly and slept peacefully, an occasional mumble involving the Turtle Titan escaping from his parted beak.

_Souls in the wind_  
_Must learn how to bend_  
_Seek out a star_  
_Hold on to the end_

_Valley, mountain_  
_There is a fountain_  
_Washes our tears all away_  
_Words are swaying_  
_Someone is praying_  
_Please let us come home to stay_

Leo shivered in the cold air, wrapping his blanket around him tighter. His eyes grew heavy and he lay down onto his plastron, taking one last look over at each of his brothers, assuring himself that they were really there. He was surrounded by family and yet, somehow, he felt alone.

_If we hold on together_  
_I know our dreams will never die_  
_Dreams see us through to forever_  
_Where clouds roll by_  
_For you and I_

He wasn't even aware that he had fallen asleep until he was startled awake by someone kneeling down by his side. His first instinct was to reach for a katana, but as the figure dipped down, and snuggled up next to him, his hand was stayed. He blinked sleepily in the night's darkness and smiled softly as he wrapped an arm around his youngest brother, a little of the loneliness he'd felt before sleep claimed him pushed away by the warmth of Michelangelo's presence.

Mikey sighed, a sleepy smile stretching across his face as he curled up under both his and Leo's blankets. As both turtles started to drift off once more, they were suddenly alerted to another presence as a third figure stumbled over to them, half-awake. Donnie's eyes were partially closed and he smiled down at his oldest and youngest brothers before stretching out in front of them on the floor. Mikey reached up and wrapped an arm around one of his genius brother's legs, fluffing it as if it were a pillow, before settling his head down on top of it. Don scooted his top half up towards Leo, pressing himself into the older turtle as he pulled his own blanket around them. They resettled once more and sleep tugged at the corners of their eyelids.

But sleep was staved off once more as the final member of their brotherhood joined them, tripping over Mikey's outstretched legs and cursing quietly in the encompassing darkness. Raph wiggled up under the pile of blankets and flopped down between Leo and Mike, half propped on them and Donnie as he turned onto his carapace and pulled his blanket over them all, cocooning them in the warmth of their combined bed sheets. Mikey wrapped an arm around the hot-headed turtle's chest and nuzzled into his side as they all shifted together in their pile, getting comfortable.

Leo listened to the sounds of his brothers falling back to sleep and smiled softly to himself as he quickly joined them in their slumber. This was how they were meant to be: together.

_When we are out there in the dark_  
_We'll dream about the sun_  
_In the dark we'll feel the light_  
_Warm our hearts, everyone_

_If we hold on together_  
_I know our dreams will never die_  
_Dreams see us through to forever_  
_As high as souls can fly_  
_The clouds roll by_  
_For you and I_


End file.
